1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game apparatus, and in particular relates to arrangements which are designed to be utilized in conjunction with conventional shuffleboard equipment to play another game separate and apart from the conventional shuffleboard game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shuffleboard is a well known outdoor game conventionally played on a court defined by a generally rectangular, raised flat surface which is relatively long and narrow. The game is played by sliding flat discs along the surface, and permitting the discs to stop within scoring areas at the opposite end of the court.
There are a number of outdoor game arrangements which have been taught in the prior art for use on a flat playing surface. Typical of these prior art arrangements is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,959 to Ross and Wolverton. In the arrangement taught by Ross, et al., magnetic elements are used in conjunction with the magnetic reeds to indicate the passage of a game projectile past the target.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,664 Huake discloses a "tic tac toe" game arrangement designed to be played on a flat surface, such as the ground. As there disclosed, the arrangement includes plural scoring plates which are rotatably coupled to a horizontal support bar.
Other prior art of interest is disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,448; 196,982 to Lyman; and 650,948 to Nelson.